Kotone Fujisaki
}} Kotone Fujisaki (藤崎 琴音, Fujisaki Kotone) was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She was ranked fourth in the Elite Class. Upon graduating from Setouchi, Kotone officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Chugoku's Hiroshima Branch. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Her mother is a former Prize Queen, while her sister is an active player, which makes Kotone considered as a Thoroughbred (サラブレッド, Sarabureddo). Appearance Kotone has short messy blue hair. She has a pair of headphones. When training, she prefers the dark blue version of the school swimsuit. Personality Despite being a scion of a former Keijo player, Kotone initially doesn't care about Keijo at all and tends to end her fight in an instant. She is a ''fujoshi'', who only cares about BL. She is excited each time she sees a bromance from male students and/or staff of the school. She is also a quiet person, who enjoys herself listening to some homoerotic drama CDs from her headphones. She used to think that Keijo is boring, but after defeated by Nozomi Kaminashi, she realizes how exciting being competitive with someone in the Keijo match is. Furthermore, she also wants to have fun with her friends and desires to protect them. Background Kotone came from Hiroshima Prefecture. Her mother was a former Prize Queen, while her sister is an active Keijo player. She was taught by her mother to become a great Keijo player.Chapter 9, page 12Chapter 48, pages 10-12 However, Kotone always won and started to think that Keijo was boring. Thus, she would continue to participate in Keijo in order to maintain her hobby and as long as she could make money, thinking that Keijo was nothing more than a job. Plot Second Exam Arc Kotone enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She was mentioned a bit by Sayuri Naka for her achievement. Later, she was temporary ranked at the 3rd place for the exam result.Chapter 21, page 9 However, her rank was decreased to the 4th place when the final result released. She eventually was accepted into Setouchi and became a part of the Elite Class. Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Kotone got her turn for the second match, where she needed to face against the regular class students, consisting of Nozomi Kaminashi, Shizuka Kimura, and Rei Mikawa. When Nozomi decided to draw the Land for their match, Nozomi was rebuked by Kimura, but Kotone ignored her as she enjoyed watching a bromance scene from male staff. But soon, Kotone realized that the Land has been decided, thus she blamed them. As they entered the Land, Nozomi tripped and nudged Kotone's swimsuit. While Nozomi apologized, Kotone was too focus watching another bromance scene from male students.Chapter 48, pages 7-18 As the match started, Kimura assumed that Kotone was off guard, prompting Kimura to assault her. However, Kotone was able to dodge and counter her. When Mikawa appeared from behind to release a sudden attack, Kotone managed to bite and throw her. Kotone stated that she wanted to continue listening her drama CD, thus she'd like to end the match as soon as possible. As Kotone utilized her "Cerberus", she chased down Kimura and defeated her. Shortly after, Nozomi decided to attack Kotone , but Kotone was able to predict her movement. Nozomi then questioned her if she didn't care about their match, as she turned her back completely to the opponents. On the other hand, Kotone agreed that she didn't care about it at all.Chapter 49, pages 1-17 Kotone then assaulted both Nozomi and Mikawa. However, Nozomi managed to discover Cerberus' weakness, this made Kotone felt that she really wanted to defeat Nozomi.Chapter 50, pages 1-18 Shortly after, Kotone attacked Nozomi once more. But soon, Kotone was countered by the "Vibe Ring Hip". Unable to resist from any attacks with a vibrating sensation as the vibration itself was her weakness, Kotone decided to fight with her chests. On the other hand, Nozomi was glad since Kotone finally showed her face. But soon, Kotone performed combo attacks and managed to corner Nozomi. Shortly after, Mikawa decided to assist Nozomi but was defeated after receiving a blow from Kotone's chests.Chapter 51, pages 1-18 As Nozomi became the last opponent, Nozomi started to perform some of acrobatics movements. Nozomi then released her "Vacuum Butt Cannon", and managed to graze Kotone's swimsuit. Surprised by this, Kotone decided to use her "Full-Power Cerberus", putting all of her strength into her butt. On the other hand, Nozomi decided to release her "Vacuum Butt Cannon" for the second time. As the two collided, Kotone lost in terms of strength, and was sent flying from the Land. Thus Nozomi won the match. Shortly after, Nozomi tried to shake Kotone's hand, but Kotone refused and shy away. Rin Rokudo then gave her a towel, while Kotone thanked her. Kotone then proceeded listening her drama CD. But soon, she stated that she couldn't hear at all, as her heart was beating too loud. Kotone realized that she was excited to compete with someone else for the first time, while mentioning Nozomi's name.Chapter 52, pages 1-14 Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Kotone invited Nozomi to listen to a drama CD together, but Nozomi refused. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 On the last day of the trip, Kotone watched her friends practicing in their trial matches.Chapter 62, page 4 Later that night, Kotone and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 13-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of the race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Kotone got her turn in the first group, along with Sayaka Miyata, Mio Kusakai, and Mari Murata.Chapters 65-66 Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Suruga's representatives of the first group, consisting of Nami Nanase, Akari Fuyuzora, Kaho Fuyuzora, and Saki Hanayama. As the match started, Sayaka rushed towards Nanase, but was wiped out by Hanayama. Fortunately, Kotone rescued Sayaka by using her "Cerberus". Right after Murata's defeat at the hands of Fuyuzora sisters, Kotone rushed towards Hanayama, assaulting her. Shortly after, Sayaka also attacked Hanayama, and was assisted by Mio. Thus, the three of them managed to defeat Hanayama.Chapter 68, pages 1-17 Realizing that Sayaka needed to recover after using her "K-acceleration", Kotone decided to protect Sayaka, while asking Mio to handle the twins. When Nanase tried of approaching Sayaka, Kotone blocked her. But soon, when Kotone attacked her again, she was the one who felt pain. Kotone began to think that Nanase has the same ability as her. While Nanase stated that she would eat her up.Chapter 69, pages 1-17 As Kotone always felt pain each time she attacked Nanase, Mio advised her to become "softer". Kotone then realized that she was able to block Nanase by using her chest, pusing her away.Chapter 70, pages 1-17 Kotone stated that she would keep guarding Sayaka until she fully recovered. But soon, Nanase cornered her again by using her "Synaesthesia". Kotone was ultimately defeated. Shortly after, Sayaka approached her, while Kotone apologized for being unable to protect her. She then fell down to the pool. Enraged, Sayaka stated that she would revenge for her sake, releasing "K-acceleration" at its full power.Chapter 71, pages 1-17 Later, Sayaka finally managed to defeat Nanase, both Kotone and Sayaka gave a thumbs up each other. Shortly after, Mio managed to defeat the twins. Thus, they eventually won the first match. Afterwards, they were congratulated by their comrades.Chapter 73, pages 1-9 Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh East-West War competition. She was later seen celebrating along with her comrades.Chapter 86 Abilities Kotone inherits the bloodline of a former Prize Queen and an active Keijo player. As such, she is definitely skilful in Keijo. Kotone can fight with her back completely turned to the opponents, entrusting all the problems to her butt. She will only use her chests when she gets overwhelmed. Cerberus.jpg|Kotone's butt, Cerberus. Cerberus chases the opponent.jpg|Cerberus chases the opponent. Cerberus changes the direction.jpg|Cerberus changes the direction. Cerberus predicts the opponent.jpg|Cerberus predicts the opponent's movement. Cerberus bites the opponent.jpg|Cerberus bites the opponent. Cerberus weakness.jpg|Cerberus weakness. Shoryupai.jpg|Kotone fights using her chests. Fujisaki's_Ass_Crunch.jpg|Kotone attacks Nanase with her "Piercing Fang Butt". Fujisaki's_Fang_Rush.jpg|Kotone pushes Nanase with her "Piercing Fang Bust". Cerberus_Limit_Break.jpg|Kotone uses "C Limit Break". Strawberry_Kiss.jpg|Kotone uses "Strawberry Kiss". Strawberry_Kiss_2.jpg|Kotone defeats her opponent by using her "Strawberry Kiss". Kusakai%2C_Fujisaki%2C_Miyata_attack_Hanayama.jpg|Kotone, Mio, and Sayaka perform "Triple Butt Shot". Cerberus (ケルベロス, Keruberosu): Kotone's butt is "Cerberus", nicknamed "Cer-chan" ("Cerby" in the Funimation dub). While the other players use their butts to sink their opponents, Kotone's butt sinks the opponents by itself. Cerberus is shown to be able to use various skills. *'Chasing': Cerberus can chase down the opponents. Even if they dodge it, Cerberus can change the direction, completely hitting them. *'Autopilot': Cerberus has also incredible agility to predict the opponents' movement. Cerberus surprisingly is able to move automatically. As if she has an auto mode with no blind spot. *'Biting': The main ability of Cerberus which allows Kotone to bite the opponents, catching them by her butt/swimsuit. Kotone usually uses this to throw her opponents out of the Land. In addition, Cerberus has more powerful versions: *'Full-Power Cerberus' (全力ケルベロス, Zenryoku Keruberosu): Kotone starts running around while charging all of her strength into her butt. She then releases all of Cerberus' power at once. When clashed with Nozomi's "Vacuum Butt Cannon", she loses in terms of strength. *'True Cerberus' (真ケルベロス, Shinjitsu Keruberosu): The ultimate form of Cerberus, this version has three heads, but is halted by Nami Nanase's "Synaesthesia". *'C Limit Break' (シリミットブレイク, Shi Rimitto Bureiku): Kotone extends the usage of her "Cerberus" by using "Autosuggestion". This also allows Kotone to evolve her "Cerberus" into a stronger version. *'Strawberry Kiss' (ストロベリー・キッス, Sutoroberī Kissu): Kotone is able to increase her butt's synchronization rate into 120% by using her "C Limit Break". As such, Kotone is able to turn her butt aura into a handsome, long-haired wolf prince, a character appearing in BL stuff Kotone usually reads to. While Kotone lunges at her opponent, the wolf prince then embraces them before kissing them on the lips. It's strong enough to knock her opponent out of the Land. Special Sensitivity: Kotone's actual ability, in fact, is that she possesses a special sensitivity towards the vibration. She is moving based on the Land's vibration, capable of reading and predicting her opponent's movement through the Land without even looking at them. Nozomi Kaminashi was the first who figured it out. Since her lower half is very sensitive, her weakness is the vibration itself. Thus she is unable to take any attacks with a vibrating sensation. Combo Attacks: Kotone always fights with her back turned to her opponents. However, when she gets overwhelmed or gets serious, Kotone will start using her chest to fight. While her butt is almost moving by itself, Kotone uses her chest to combine her own actions with Cerberus. This style has been described as "a hunter and hunting dog working in tandem." She is capable of performing successive attacks to corner her opponents. Rising Dragon Breast (昇龍胸, Shōryūpai): Kotone moves her chests upward before knocking the opponent's jaw. Nozomi later copies this technique. Piercing Fang Butt (牙突尻, Gatotsu Ketsu) Kotone simply attacks her opponents while pushing them far enough. Piercing Fang Bust (牙突乳, Gatotsu Nyū): After blocking the opponent's attack with her chests, Kotone then pushes them with a great force. Triple Butt Shot (弾尻三連砲, Danketsu San Renhō): A combination technique performed by Kotone, Mio, and Sayaka. Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "W-What do you mean, I don't know about BL...!!"Chapter 49, page 16 *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "This is the first time... That I really wanted to defeat someone."Chapter 50, page 18 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Elite Class Category:Female Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Counters Category:Keijo Players Category:Hiroshima Branch Category:Fujisaki Family